Warriors: Lost and Forgotten
by ezzaezza
Summary: A fanfiction of the book series Warriors By Erin Hunter. Rated T only because there are battles between cats later on. Hope you guys like it as it is my first Fanfic! Follow Mallow- Not spoiling the warrior name, on a journey of ups and downs. She will face choices that will be hard. Again, Enjoy 3 ezza
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: Lost And Forgotten

Mallowkit bounced around in the nursery, pouncing on the brambles twigs sticking out. Her brother Colokit, was fast asleep next to their mother Moonshine. Today was her 5th moon, she only had to wait 1 more moon until she could be an apprentice, like Bumblepaw, and Thypaw. The camp was already stirring, by the time she had woken up fully.

She wandered outside to see a hunting patrol emerge through the gorse tunnel. Her father, Duskpelt had emerged with a vole and a starling. Her father dropped his catch on the fresh kill pile, and he padded over to her.

"Hey Mallowkit, my gorgeous kit, wheres Colokit?"

"Oh he is inside with Moonshine" Mallowkit sqeaked.

Duskpelt licked the top of her head, before pushing himself through the small entrance to the nursery.

Mallowkit bounded towards the fresh kill pile and dragged the starling her father had caught, over to the elders den, to give it to Longpelt. She pushed her way through the entrance, dragging the starling through with her. She wanted to hear about the time when Longpelt got stuck in the Gorse tunnel again. Longpelt was waking when she entered, she saw his eyes light up when he saw her. She dragged the Starling to Longpelt and gave it to him, he purred. Longpelt was Moonshines father. She sat there for what seemed like 2 seconds before the story was over. She stretched and walked out thanking Longpelt again for the story.

Then from now until you earn you warrior name you will known as Mallowpaw, Silverwhisker I ask you to pass down your courage and fighting skills, down to this young apprentice. Mallowpaw walked proudly over to Silverwhisker and touched her head to her shoulder. "Mallowpaw! Colopaw! Mallowpaw! Colopaw! Her clanmates chanted around her. Her parents Duskpelt and Moonshine were looking so proud. They had their tails entwined, Mallowpaw knew they were truly in love. Mallowpaw was crushing on Thypaw. His sleek brown pelt and his gorgeous blue eyes, made her want to have a family with him. She bounded over to him, and he looked as happy as ever. He led her to the Apprentices den and showed her, her nest. Right next to his. She had never felt the way she did when she was around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors: Lost and Forgotten

Mallowpaw woke with a start. Spiritclan had come to her and told her a great darkness is coming. Piawhisker talked to her about someone in the clan, turning against them to try and lead the clan. To try and kill Soulstar and Rainfall the deputy. She had to warn them. She quietly padded out of her den towards Soulstars den. She was still shaken from the dream. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what to say or do! Spiritclan help me. She leaped up onto the HighBranch and padded to the trunk where Soulstars den lay.

"Soulstar?" she whispered

"Mallowpaw, is that you? Come in"

Mallowpaw sat down, took a deep breath and it all just started flowing out.

"Someone trying to kill you, a-and Rainfall. Taking over the forest clan by clan. Killing their kin. Why did they tell me about it? Why didn't they go to Swifteye, or Batface? I'm only an apprentice they are the medicine cats not me! Please what does it mean?"

She huffed out a breath; all she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and disappear.

"Mallowpaw, listen. I know about this great darkness, Piawhisker has told me the same thing, but she didn't mention the killing part. All the warriors here are loyal. But Deathclan must be getting stronger. I think they have recruited someone, and I know who they have recruited. It's only 1 cat, but we have to watch them. If they want to kill me they will have to fight the whole clan first."

"But-But why don't you exile them? And I know that its Sparklefur, she may have an innocent name but all of those unexplained injuries? All the fights she has tried starting. The other day she provoked a fight with Mistyclan because they were doing a border patrol, I mean honestly! I had to pull her back and I'm only an apprentice."

"Go get some fresh kill, we will talk again later. You're all stressed out go and talk to Thypaw. I know you're mooning over him, go on."

Mallowpaw walked out all embarrassed. Was it really that obvious she liked him? I mean I hang out with him a lot but, he comes over to me a lot too. But he is cute…

She padded over to the apprentices den, just to see Thypaw waking up. She bounded over making sure to watch out for the other apprentices and went over to Thypaw. He gave her a swift lick on her ear. She knew he liked her. " _I can't wait until I'm a warrior, we will have great kits."_


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors: Lost And Forgotten

"Mallowpaw!" Silverwhisker called from across the clearing. Mallowpaw gave herself a quick stretch and padded quietly out of the den.

"It's only dawn Silverwhisker" Mallowpaw whined followed by a massive yawn.

"Yeah I am aware of that; we are on the dawn patrol now hurry up."

"Okay, Okay,"

Mallowpaw padded over to the gorse tunnel, Silverwhisker instructed her to stay in the middle, while she took the back and let Liontuft take the lead. They padded over to the Oneclan border. They renewed their scent markers, then followed that around over to Blackclans border. They could smell a Blackclan cats scent in one of the bramble thickets. There were black bird remains underneath some leaves, in the thicket.

"Let's mark the rest of border, and then we will go back and report this to Soulstar." Liontuft called over his shoulder.

Soulstar emerged from his den, and leaped down into the clearing to meet Liontufts patrol.

"Any news?" Soulstar asked.

"All quiet along Oneclans border, but Blackclans border, we found cat scent under a bramble thicket, with blackbird remains. " Liontuft reported.

"Hmmm, ok we will double the patrols along the Blackclan border."


	4. Chapter 4

Mallowpaw woke up to a sudden pain in her side. She sat up to see Colopaw jabbing her with his paw.

"Hurry up, we're on the dawn patrol" Colopaw suddenly said.

"Great two days in a row" Mallowpaw whined

She arched her back in a long yawn; she stiffly walked out of the apprentices den, and then padded over to Sweetfall, who was leading the patrol, with Stubbyfoot and Rainfall.

They padded out of the gorse tunnel, with Rainfall at the back. Mallowpaw noticed that Stubbyfoot was looking around constantly and nodding every now and again. Mallowpaw was very confused, they started trotting along to the Blackclan border when all of a sudden, a patrol of Blackclan cats emerged from a bramble thicket with Trunkstar in the lead, Blackleg, Orapaw, Sodpaw, and Tawnyclaw.

"You're on our territory" Liontuft spat

"Let me handle this Liontuft" Rainfall ordered

Liontuft slunk back to the rest of the patrol as Rainfall questioned the cats.

"You are well into our territory, what are you doing here"

"P-p-please R-Rainfall, Let us t-talk to" Trunkstar ended in a coughing fit.

"Please let us talk to Soulstar, Trunkstar is ill we need herbs from Batface, please let us see him" Blackleg begged.

" _He is on his last life"_ Tawnyclaw whispered to Rainfall

"Very well then, Liontuft and Stubbyfoot you take the back, I'll lead and Mallowpaw and Colopaw you take a side each."

"Soulstar!" Rainfall called

Soulstar bounded out of his den over to the patrol.

"G-g-g-greetings S-S-Soulstar" Trunkstar bowed his head

"Greetings Trunkstar" Soulstar returned the favour of bowing his head.

"We need to see Batface immediately" Blackleg grunted

"Batface, come quick" Soulstar called across the clearing

Batface dashed out of his den, smelling like herbs.

"What's W-wrong" Batface puffed to Soulstar

"Trunkstar needs your help badly"

Batface quickly examined Trunkstar.

"Oh no…. Trunkstar, I'm so sorry I-I think you have Tealcough"

"W-w-w-w-w-what's t-t-t-that?"

"It's… It's a cough that only Spiritclan can cure. You must go to the Moonfall as fast as you can. Hurry! Don't just stand there; you can die if you don't leave now!"

The Blackclans cats dashed out of the camp, and Liontuft called Mallowpaw over to help him escort them over the border.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fish is running well in Mistyclan and we have 3 new kits mothered by Petaldust, Beakkit, Nosekit and Eyekit. 2 toms and a she-cat"

"That's great news Birdstar. We have doubled our patrols along the borders, anyone that crosses will be fought against at once." Blackstar remarked. "And as you may see, Trunkstar has died. He caught Tealcough and it was too late by the time we reached the moonfall." Blackstar bowed his head signalling for Soulstar to speak.

"We will also double the patrols along the borders, and we have 2 new apprentices, Mallowpaw and Colopaw!" Soulstar remarked.

'Mallowpaw! Colopaw! Mallowpaw! Colopaw!' Cats from all clans cheered.

"That was awesome don't you think Mallowpaw?" Colopaw queried

"Yeah I met so many cats; there were more than I could ever count!"

"Let's see if we can go again next moon" Colopaw whispered hopefully.

Mallowpaw woke with a start. She had a dream about a battle. One with the clan leader and deputy, with herself, fighting against Sparklefur.

She bounded over to Soulstars den

"Soulstar!" Mallowpaw screeched

"Mallowpaw? Is everything ok, come on in." Soulstar suddenly responded sounding shocked

"I-I I had another dream. Piawhisker said it was going to happen today! At sundown, we need to do something about Sparklefur!"

"Hold on Mallowpaw. Sparklefur?" Soulstar sounded confused.

"Remember that dream I had? How Sparklefur was going to kill you and Rainfall?" Mallowpaw yelled

"Clam down, I remember now. We will wait until sundown and then we shall fight. Mallowpaw you Rainfall and I will fight her tonight. I must lure her outside the camp with you and Rainfall following, but she must not know you two are there."

"Okay Soulstar, I trust you on this one"

Mallowpaw bounded over to Thypaw

"Todays my assessment Mallowpaw I'm so nervous!" Thypaw worried

"You will pass it my brave love. I know you will, Soulstar would be dumb if he didn't make you a warrior." Mallowpaw purred

"*Sigh*, I know but I'm worried! What if I fail, I know you said I won't but I really want to be a warrior!" Thypaw still worried.

"You are already a warrior to me Thy _ **claw**_ " Mallowpaw purred.

"Thanks a lot Mallowpaw, I have to go now." Thypaw gave her a swift lick over her ear, and then bounded off to meet Bluedapple his mentor.

"Good luck my love!" Mallowpaw called


	6. Chapter 6

"All cats old enough to hunt, please gather here for a clan meeting!" Soulstars words rang around the clearing.

Whispers roamed around the clearing as Soulstar called the meeting.

"Today is a great day! The naming of 2 new warriors!"

Thypaw, Bumblepaw please come forward"

Mallowpaws heart skipped a beat, as she heard her mates name called out. _He is going to be a warrior!_

"Stubbyfoot, is Bumblepaw ready to be a warrior?"

"I say this proudly, yes!" Stubbyfoot answered.

"Great, Spiritclan, please look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the warrior code, and I commend him in your turn. Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and fight for your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of Spiritclan, I give you your warrior name, Bumblepaw you shall now be known as Bumblefall!"

Bumblefall! Bumblefall!

"Bluedapple, is Thypaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, yes he is"

"Spiritclan, please look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the warrior code, and I commend him in your turn. Thypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and fight for your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I sure do!"

"Then by the powers of Spiritclan, I give you your warrior name, Thypaw you shall now be known as Thyclaw!"

 _That's what I called him!_

Thyclaw! Thyclaw!

Mallowpaw cheered the loudest

Thyclaw bounded over to her.

"I did it! I'm a warrior!"

"I knew you could do it" Mallowpaw purred

"We can have kits now!" He meowed excitedly.

"Oh Thyclaw, I'm only an apprentice" Mallowpaw told him

"So? I want kits! I love you Mallowpaw, please. Let's have kits together. Who cares if you're only an apprentice?"

Mallowpaw looked affectionately into his eyes

 _I love you so much, I will have kits with you_ Mallowpaw thought _He's right, who cares if I am only an apprentice._

"Mallowpaw, it almost seems as if you're expecting kits!" Batface queried.

"I-I I think I am" Mallowpaw suddenly realised

"You're only an apprentice for Spiritclans sake" Batface scolded her

"I know, but I really want these kits, Please! After my kitting my warrior assessment will happen and then I can be a warrior with kits. Please don't take them away from me. I love them already, and they haven't even arrived.

"You will need to go into the nursery as tonight. Thyclaw can announce it to the clan later."

"Thank you Batface for understanding, I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Its fine, Spiritclan wouldn't have given you these kits if they didn't want you to have them."

"Thank you! Oh thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

"All cats old enough to hunt please gather here for a clan meeting!" Soulstars meow rang across the clearing. "Today is a great day, the naming of new warriors. Mallowpaw, Colopaw please step forward."

Mallowpaw was heavy with kits as she walked forward.

"Silverwhisker, is Mallowpaw ready to become a warrior, and a queen perhaps?" Soulstar asked

"She is more than ready." Silverwhisker announced with a hint of amusement in her tone

Soulstar nodded "Spiritclan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the warrior and I commend her in your turn. Mallowpaw, Colopaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight for you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" The littermates chanted together

"Then by the powers of Spiritclan I give you your warrior name. Colopaw from now on you shall be known as Colotail. Mallowpaw from now on you shall be known as…"

"Ahhh oh Spiritclan, hurry up my kits are coming!"

"Oh Spiritclan, ok, from now on you shall be known as Mallowheart."

The clan chanted their names while Mallowheart rushed towards the nursery

"Someone grab a stick for her to bite down onto now!" Batface yelled

"I will!" Thyclaw instantly replied.

 _I cant believe its happening! I'm a warrior and a queen! I'm having kits!_

Thyclaw pushed his way back into the nursery with what seemed as the fattest stick ever.

Batface gave him a swift nod, and then instructed him to give it to Mallowheart.

"Ok, Mallowheart, on Three push! One, Two, Thr…."

"Uggghhhhhhh!" Mallowheart grunted

"Eager Beaver" Batface grunted "Swifteye go and bite the sack around the kits when they come out, ok?"

Swifteye nodded, his expression serious.

"Mallowheart push!"

Mallowheart grunted again

"This is hard" Mallowheart puffed

"You can do it" Thyclaw licked the top of her head.

 _This, this pain! Nobody told me how hard it would be_

"One more push until this kit comes!" Batface meowed

Mallowheart pushed really hard

"Well done! A tom, just like his father."

Mallowheart only had a quick glance at her son, when another agonizing spasm shook her.

"Two more Mallowheart"

Mallowhearts kitting was over, 2 toms and a She-Cat

"What should we name them?" Thyclaw asked.

"That brown and golden kit can be called, Rabbitkit" Mallowheart announced

"That's a beautiful name, how about we call Brown Tabby Tigerkit?"

"Oh yes, and the little She-Cat can be known as Mistykit"

"Gorgeous names, I'm so proud of you" Thyclaw purred

"I couldn't have done it without you" Mallowheart purred back, before drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rabbitkit come here" Mallowheart stifled a laugh

"I have sticks all over me" Rabbitkit whined

Mallowheart purred "I can see that, now how did you get them all over yourself?'

Rabbitkit looked down, "I fell into a pile of sticks while playing with Tigerkit and Mistykit"

"Oh dear, is it you too Tigerkit?"

Tigerkit had crawled into the nursery looking the same as Rabbitkit

"Yeah, me and Rabbitkit, Mistykits fine, I can get her if you want" Tigerkit chirped

"It's ok, come here let's get you two cleaned up"

Mallowheart purred as she licked her kits clean. Mistykit had emerged from the entrance.

"Mum, where's dad?" Mistykit queried

"I think he is on a hunting patrol, he will be back with a nice juicy piece of prey for you" Mallowheart hoped

"Get all of the Kits and Queens safe in the nursery!" Soulstar screeched

Mallowheart pushed her kits into the back corner of the nursery.

"Is it dad?" Tigerkit whimpered

"What is it?" Mallowheart peered out of the nursery

"Foxes! 5 foxes!" Soulstar yelped

Mallowheart screeched "Kits stay right there! Don't move at all!"

Mallowheart bounded over to her kits and pushed them tighter into the corner and covered them with moss.

Mallowheart leaped for the entrance to fend her kits.

"I'll help Mallowheart guard the nursey!" Thyclaw announced "They are my kits too"

Mallowheart head the screeches of her clan battling the foxes, one was coming right for her and Thyclaw. Thyclaw and they were matching blows when the fox grabbed Thyclaw scruff and shook him around.

"No!" Mallowheart screeched her head spinning.

She fought the fox, it turned tail and ran

Mallowheart stumbled over to her fallen mate

"Thyclaw, please-please wake up!" Mallowheart grieved

"It's too late" Batface whispered to her

Mallowheart fell to the ground next to her dead mate

"Our kits! Please don't leave me" Mallowheart cried

"I'm sorry Mallowheart" Batface comforted her

All of the foxes had turned tail and 1 of them was dead.

Mallowheart dragged her paws along the ground over to the nursery

"Where's Rabbitkit?" Mallowheart asked

"A big thing came in and took him" Tigerkit told her

"No! No-no-no Mallowheart cried "First my mate now one of my kits?

"Mummy? Is Rabbitkit okay? And where's daddy" Tigerkit queried

"Daddy is dead, so is Rabbitkit." Mallowheart yelped

Tigerkit and Mistykit started whimpering

"How mummy?

You said he would have prey for us"

"The foxes! Are you that mousebrained that you would let your brother taken by one?" Mallowheart yelled at her kits

"Mummy, we didn't know. Where is he?" Mistykit asked

"Outside, go, I don't want to see you"

It was the time of Thyclaw's Burial; Mallowheart hoisted her dead mate onto her shoulders with Longpelt helping.

"Wh-wh-what a-are y-y-you-do-d-doing?" Thyclaw rasped

"You're alive!" Mallowheart cried

"What do you mean? Where are our kits?" Thyclaw asked

"You, you died yesterday" Longpelt said with a shocked glint in his eyes

"Th-the last thing I remember was guarding Rabbitkit with my life"

"Rabbitkits dead Thyclaw" Mallowheart told him firmly

"He can't be! I was with him just then!"

"You were in Spiritclan"

Batface had just pushed his way through the brambles to where Thyclaw was meant to be buried.

"So, Rabbitkit is really dead" Thyclaw looked down

Batface nodded

"Lets get back to camp"

"You're alive!"

"I sure am"

The wind carried a voice to Mallowheart

 _ **When love is lost, life will rise, spirits come back, but they come back different**_


End file.
